


Avalance Ass Glitter

by Chikabxy



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Anal, AvaLance, CURSED FIC, F/F, First ever cursed avalance ficlet, Glitter, Smut, Some other shit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikabxy/pseuds/Chikabxy
Summary: PLEASE COMMENT YOU'RE REACTIONS I REALLY WANNA HEAR THEM.First ever cURSED avalance fic. It was needed.I just recycled my Thasmin fanfiction and changes the names because I couldn't be fucked but uuhh, there needed to be a cursed avalanve fic. Like there's smut but I just think cursed fic's are hilarious and the avalance fandom is missing out.





	Avalance Ass Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome??

Sara loved glitter. She loved it so much that she bought a shit ton of glitter and glue. 

Sara had walked into the empty Waverider and walked into the library expecting Ava to be there. Ava was sitting there her back turned to the door completely naked and fingering her gaping asshole with some chipotle sauce as lubricant. 

Sara stopped at the door and dropped her bag at the door. Ava turned around and smiled.

Sara ripped her clothes off and picked up some glue rubbing it on her nipples until there was a thick layer, then getting a tub of glitter and dippd her nipps.

Ava then stood up and picked up the glue, putting the nub up her own open pussy and held it with her pussy muscles as she walked over to Sara. Sara squeezed the pot up Ava's pussy and them took it out to squeeze up some her ass too. Then she licked the nozzle and squeezed some in her mouth then finding Sara's and baby birding the glue to her as Sara got glitter and poured it into her two open holes.

Sara then pulled her ass open with her fingers and bent over for Ava, as she poured glue all over her back and asshole, Sara nutted and came as she did.

They then collided and Ava grabbed the chipotle sauce and poured it on the floor fingering Sara at the same time. She threw Sara on the floor and got a tub of glitter shoving the whole thing up Sara's ass. Sara clenched her ass making the tub of glitter explode and seep out into the glue. It had gone so far up her ass that she coughed and a mix of glue and glitter came out of her mouth and she licked some glue onto Ava's erect nubby nips.

Then she got a can of spray paint with glitter in it and nutted as she turned around and saw Sara licking her own clit. She then ran over to Sara pussy first and jumped on her nutting again.

Ava lifted off of her girlfriends face and sprayed a cock in-between the doctors tits and then sprayed some into her own mouth. Ava then squatted down pissing a bit and dispensed glitter she was storing in her ass all over Sara's face.

Sara then got the can of spray paint and shoved it up Ava's ass. And it got lost in her asshole so Sara reached her arms up and felt around trying to find it while pouring more glitter into the floor.

They found the chipotle sauce when Sara retrieved the spray paint can and used some more to make the sauce slide even moister and slimy, then using it and going ass first into the wall and covering it in glitter, some glue going up her nose. Sara then used the sauce slide and slid over to Ava and latched on to her asshole and shoved the top of her head in it while pissing and nutting.

Finally they grabbed their double shlong and sat on it starting to feel the burn of the toxic glue and the glitter between their teeth.


End file.
